


Emergency Lockdown

by blueverse



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, One Shot, Reader is tired af, Reader-Insert, Soft Spock, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Just as you were thinking the day couldn't get anymore hectic, Scotty manages to lock you in the turbolift with none other than Commander Spock.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek) & Reader, Spock/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 249





	Emergency Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

"Lieutenant [Y/N]. You are needed in engineering."

You had to refrain yourself from throwing the wrench you've been holding in your hand.

Something weird was happening in the Enterprise today. There have been damage and malfunction reports from almost everywhere. You had to rush from Deck 3 to the bridge, from mess hall to the medbay.

You gritted your teeth and shoved the wrench into your toolbox before making your way to the turbolift.

"Greetings, Miss [Y/L/N]."

You lifted your head to see Spock inside the turbolift and nodded to him as you got in.

Spock noticed the change in your demeanor. Usually your response would be a blinding smile and a cheerful "Hello!". But today you looked like you were barely alive.

"Engineering."

The turbolift started to descend and you closed your eyes, trying to rest them for a little bit.

"I must say that everyone appreciates your hard work and patience, Miss [Y/L/N]." said Spock. "It's been a... rough day."

Your clenched hand loosened a bit and you sighed. You turned and gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I needed to hear that."

He returned your smile with a raise of his eyebrows. "I was just stating the truth. You don't need to thank me."

Another sigh escaped your lips and you leaned back.

"I just hope Scotty fixes whatever is causing thi-"

You were cut off by the turbolift's sudden halt and the lights turning red and dim. You were frozen for a second before letting out a short scream of frustration and you flicked open your communicator.

"Scotty! The turbolift shut down! What the hell is happening?!"

Spock watched your tantrum in silence. He was tempted to wrap his arms around you and calm you down but he decided against it.

"I may or may not have initiated the emergency lockdown..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Lass, my finger slipped!"

"YOUR FINGER SLIPPED?!"

Your hand raised upto your forehead and rubbed your temples. You just wanted this problem to fixed so that you could get your much needed rest.

"Hang on, lassie. I'll get you out of there in no time. Scotty, out."

You closed the communicator and slided down to the floor, sitting cross legged. Spock copied you and sat next to you.

With the lights being dimmer than usual, your eyes threatened to close so you rubbed them. You took your PADD out of your toolbox and looked through the damage reports, hoping that you could find out what caused this problem.

A hand blocked your view and the PADD was snatched away from you. "[Y/L/N]. I suggest you leave it to Mr. Scott. You seem tired and we both know it will affect your efficiency."

Spock raised an eyebrow at your groan and watched you as you crossed your arms and pouted a little. He found the act cute but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Seeing that we will be stuck here for a while it is logical that we do something to pass the time."

With a raised eyebrow, you turned to Spock. "What do you suppose we do, Mr. Spock?"

"Tell me about what you did before joining Starfleet."

The question took you off guard. <i>"Why would he want to know about my time before Starfleet?"</i> you asked yourself but answered his question nonetheless.

"Nothing interesting really. I had just graduated from high school. It was either staying with my family and going to some university, getting a job somewhere on Earth, or leave everything I know and joining Starfleet, have the job of my dreams. It's obvious what I went after."

Spock nodded in response. "I'm glad. Enterprise wouldn't be the same without you [Y/L/N]."

You felt the heat rise on your cheeks and cleared your throat. "What about you?" you asked and yawned.

"It was either joining Vulcan Science Academy or Starfleet. My original plan was to stay on Vulcan but there were... complications."

"Well I'm glad." your tired voice reached his ears. "Enterprise wouldn't be the same without you either."

Spock turned to you in surprise (he would never admit it of course) at the same time your head fell to his shoulder as you fell asleep instantly. He looked at you for quite a while, not knowing what to do.

After looking at your sleeping form for what seemed forever, he slowly lowered his head on top of yours and closed his eyes as his ears turned green.

A little rest wouldn't hurt anybody.

**~•~**

Scotty paced back and forth in front of the turbolift down in engineering. He had finally managed to correct his mistake and get the ship back in its normal state. But to say he was terrified wasn't an exaggeration

Even though he was your commanding officer, you were still his friend. And he had seen first hand what it was like to be the recieving end of your wrath.

So when the turbolift arrived at its destination, he quickly straightened his back and turned to face his unevitable doom.

When the doors opened though he couldn't even react to the scene in front of him. Your head was tucked between the first officer's head and shoulder as you two slept in peace. Scotty's mouth opened and closed but he still couldn't form any words.

In the end, he laughed.

His laugh woke the first officer up immediately and he bolted in an upright position.

"Mr. Scott?"

Scotty closed his mouth but didn't stop his smiling. "I'm sorry Commander. But you saved m'self from lotta trouble right there." he gestured to the sleeping engineer.

Spock returned his gaze to you and saw that you were still sleep. The side of his lips raised a little.

"I should return her to her quarters I believe." he said and got onto his feet, lifting you in his arms as if you were his bride.

"Aye..." Scotty said. "...you probably should."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
